


LONDON（性转

by Jayne14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: 中世纪英国公爵李帝努和穿越来的现代少女
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, 叠, 诺乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	LONDON（性转

@一味药材_

01.  
这是第无数次见到爬树的男孩，我皱皱眉把店门关上拿根杆子去打少年的腿：“你到底有什么毛病？走开。”  
少年速度极快地一跃搭到另一端的树上，对着我坏笑：“我又没在你院子里的树上，你凭什么赶我。”  
“你！你！……”我气急反而憋得说不出话。  
“哈哈哈，你不仅长得和我们不一样，连性格也好有趣啊。”李帝努笑起来，虽然李帝努很没有礼貌但我承认他笑起来很好看。  
门外响起车马的声音，李帝努把头扭过去看了一眼回头冲我挥挥手：“我走了，下次见！”  
我不想看见你好吗？  
02.  
这是我穿越过来的第6个月，我的人生在我某一次梦醒就改变了。一觉醒来我就到了中世纪的伦敦，作为一个理科生我甚至不知道现在是什么年份，只知道这是个男权至上的又极其愚昧的年代。而且很死亡的是，我还是原来的脸，以至于我变成了另类，所有肯招人的地方虽然对我好奇但都不敢招我，以为我是女巫。  
在我差点饿死在脏乱的伦敦街头的时候一个丰满的中年女人把我拎起来端详了一番，问我想不想给她干活，我已经饿的没有了判断能力只能机械的点点头。  
然后——  
我就到了她开的妓院。  
吃饱的那一刻我终于意识到这是离了狼窝又进了贼窝，但我已经没有选择，不过以我理科生的大脑我还是找到了一个让妈妈放过我，避免卖身的方法。  
我说服了妈妈给她们调制香水并且在妓院里当清洁工，这才得以混口饭吃。  
不过长时间相处下来其实妈妈和别的干活的小姐姐人都不错，虽然几乎都没读过书但是人都很随和，没有像在电视剧里演的一样拿小皮鞭蘸水抽我，还会给我一些客人给的小玩意儿。  
“Zhong，你的皮肤真好，像丝绸一样。”Becca坐在我旁边摸着我的胳膊说。  
“真的，你们东方人都这么滑吗？”Manny刚从楼上下来揉着眼睛到厨房泡咖啡。  
“可能吧，我也没摸过所有人。”我咬着嘴里难咽的黑面包，英国食物难吃我知道，没想到中世纪的英国食物比现代难吃一百倍，现在想想炸鱼薯条美味无比。  
这时妈妈梳洗打扮下来边带着她高耸入云的假发边跟我说：“zhong，上次那批香水快用完了，一会儿你去城外采点原材料，香水不能断，就因为有你这个香水我客源才多了这么多。”  
我喝口水把喇嗓子的黑面包运下去点点头：“好。”  
03.  
其实我是喜欢出城干活的，虽然很累但是相对于让我有些犯恶心的伦敦市内，郊外森林更能让我逃避一下现实。  
在森林里逛了一上午有点累，放下我自己编的小背篓坐在树旁边眯起眼睛刚想歇一会儿，一支箭“——咻——”的从我耳边飞过扎在了我身后的树干上。  
我瞬间睁开眼睛看向箭来的方向，远处能看出有几个人骑在马上往这边奔骑，shit！碰到出来打猎的吃饱没事干的贵族少爷们了。  
想着，我的手脚已经比脑子快一步反应 捞起我的背篓就往后跑。他妈的，这要是被看到绝对会被当成东方来的异教徒或者一个新奇的玩具被抓走的！  
跑了好长一段距离终于感觉有点安全了，脚步慢下来回头看向刚才的地方。嗯，好像走远了。  
心刚从嗓子眼掉下来，下一秒马蹄声就出现在耳边，暗道一声不好 扭头就打算跑  
可是很显然来不及，我的眼前一阵天旋地转，混乱了三秒后的我已经坐在马背上面对着一张帅气又气人的脸了。  
李帝努看清楚我脸的那一刻嘴角咧得大大的  
“是你！”  
04.  
要说起我和李帝努的孽缘真是史诗级的  
我刚到妓院的时候就养成了习惯，就是傍晚到午夜在大门外待着。我坐在门口编一些小玩意儿躲屋子里恶心的客人的时候，一双手拿起我刚扎完的小兔子，我一抬头就看见一张长的过分好看的帅脸，讲真的有那么一瞬间心动。  
然后少年的下一句话就粉碎了我的好感：“好丑啊！”  
“要你管！”我气的去抓兔子  
少年看我手伸出去一躲让我的手扑了个空：“哎别激动嘛，我又没说不喜欢，多少钱？我买了。”  
小子还想耍我，我插着腰仰视着他狮子大开口：“50先令！”  
少年听完没有愣住直接掏兜甩给我5镑：“我没有零钱，不用找了。”  
我的妈，这是碰上大富大贵的了，要知道中世纪的英国人均收入每年也就才8.9英镑。我连忙把钱揣到兜里，收起脸上凶神恶煞的表情，挂上我自己看到也会觉得恶心的谄媚笑容。  
李帝努：小丫头还有两副面孔。  
“您还需要别的吗？”我开始卖力营销。  
少年看着我一系列的川剧变脸表演忍俊不禁，假模假式地扫了地上乱七八糟的小玩意儿：“不要，都没这个兔子好。”  
你不说丑吗？  
“哦这样，回见。”听到没有赚钱机会的我瞬间取下笑脸坐回去DIY  
“喂！你这个兔子这么丑我都买了，作为回报你告诉我你的名字吧。”  
少年蹲下和我视线平行  
“我叫李帝努。”  
05.  
李帝努看到被他捞上马的人是我很明显地兴奋了，以至于屁股下的马也感受到了一阵颠簸，我刚定下来的神一下子就被摇散，闭上眼睛紧紧地抱住李帝努以防自己被甩下去。  
过了一会儿马终于安静下来了，我睁开眼睛一看李帝努调笑的脸就距离我的脸不到20cm  
“没想到你这么热情。”  
我连忙松开手：“你给我整上来干嘛！”  
“我可是英雄救美来的，你看看你后面。”李帝努指了指我身后。  
我回头看了一眼我刚才站的地方，一支箭就扎在那，顿时后背一阵冷汗。  
“那谢谢你了，给我放下去吧。”我拱着身子就要下马。  
李帝努一下子扣住我的腰阻止了我下马的动作：“你确定？他们可是还没走，你下去还是有危险。”  
不得不说，即使李帝努在说这句话的时候表情无比的贱，但是他说的是实话  
“那怎么办？”  
“我送你回去吧，安全。”李帝努好像思考一样摸摸下巴憋出了一句话

得了吧，我看得到你眼睛在笑  
但人在屋檐下不得不低头：“行。”  
李帝努满脸奸计得逞的表情：“送lady回家是骑士的荣幸。”  
——————  
我被李帝努圈在怀里，身下的马缓缓的走着  
我越想越不对劲，扭头问李帝努：“你今天怎么会在这？”  
李帝努一脸正义：“打猎。”  
Shit！敢情你就是元凶之一！  
06.  
显然在这个贫富差距极大的伦敦城，我被一个一看就不差钱的男人骑马送回来，吸引了街道两边不少视线。  
李帝努把我放下我捂着脸草草的说了声再见就跑进了房子。  
只能听见李帝努在我身后喊：“Zhong！下次再见！”  
————————  
我以为我收获甚少的回来会被妈妈唠叨好久，没想到她一点都没提我小背篓里非常可怜的几株鲜花，逮着我就问：“送你回来的是谁？”  
“叫李帝努，别的我就不知道了。”  
“wow！你怎么认识他的！”我好像能看见妈妈眼睛里已经有了英镑图案在闪烁。  
“就他在我这里买过一个我扎的兔子。”还有没事就来骚扰我。  
妈妈已经开始兴奋地满地乱走了，我看着妈妈一圈一圈的转脑袋晕乎的，开口打断正在公转的妈妈  
“妈妈你别转了，我头都晕了。”  
“你知道他是谁吗？他可是女皇的外甥，亲公爵，也是我们的领地主。”  
哇李帝努不仅有钱还有权啊，下回可不能和他得瑟了，要不砍我头可怎么办。  
妈妈看我发呆一下子抓住我的手：“你能不能让他罩着我们？”  
我把手抽出来：“我和他不熟。”  
妈妈继续抓住我的手  
“没事，我相信你，他都肯送你回来了，绝对对你不一样。”  
07.  
知道了李帝努的身份我对着李帝努就没那么自然了，只要看见他就好像看见历史书上那个喝人血的巴托里伯爵夫人。  
李帝努再一次出现在妓院的时候我正好才起床，准备去Becca那里蹭点吃的，正好下楼就看见坐在沙发上和妈妈说话的李帝努，我脚上连顿都没顿一下，扭身就往回走。  
妈妈眼尖一下看见了我，连忙起身喊了一嗓子：“Zhong！这！公爵找你！”  
逃跑失败而且被当场抓包的我尴尬地走过去行了个礼：“公爵好。”  
李帝努显然没想到我这么恭敬，嘴角抽动了一下又恢复正常：“Miss Zhong真是早上起来也很惊艳呢。”  
行啊你李帝努，暗着骂我鸡窝头  
“哪有公爵你英俊潇洒风流倜傥啊，大早上就往这儿跑，有精力的很。”  
话刚说完妈妈在背后怼了我腰眼一下，疼的我天灵盖都要通气了。  
妈妈：“你们聊着，我去叫姑娘们起床。”  
我盯着妈妈的摇曳的红裙子心里止不住地骂娘  
李帝努：“别站着了，坐吧。”  
“你来干嘛？”我坐到李帝努对面。  
“来支持一下你妈妈生意”  
李帝努突然站起来把手撑在我靠的沙发上俯视着我 “你说我给你妈妈一年500英镑，你妈妈会不会把你包给我。”  
“不可能的事！我不是贱籍！”  
李帝努看着炸毛了的我竟然笑了，然后缓缓坐回去：“你知道不管你是什么籍，在我的封地上的女人的初夜权都是归我的吗？”  
我脸慢慢僵硬，脑子里开始搜索所剩无几的历史知识，好像中世纪的英国确实是有女性初夜权献给领主的规矩。  
李帝努满意地看着我变白的脸，起身看向我  
“晚上我会派马车来接你。”  
08.  
钱、衣服、羽毛笔……收拾好逃跑用的东西然后背着包从二楼的房间顺着床单溜下去，脚刚沾地就听见身后李帝努的声音——  
“巧啊，Zhong。”  
艹  
我僵硬的转过身跟这个笑面虎挥挥手：“巧。”  
李帝努指了指我背上的背包：“Miss Zhong这是干什么？我家啥都有，不用拿那么多东西。”  
我尴尬地笑笑：“怎么能麻烦您呢，我自己带就好，这是礼貌、礼貌。”  
李帝努终于憋不住噗嗤一下笑了出来：“行了，别装了，我没想让你献身。”  
我松了一口气，拿手顺了顺胸口：“那你说来接我干嘛？！吃饱了没事干？！”  
李帝努耸了耸肩：“想让你回到这个状态啊，谁让你知道我官大就不好好说话的。”  
呦呵！这个小少爷还是个贱皮子，不挨骂不得劲。  
于是我怀着我满腔的愤怒对着李帝努口吐芬芳了5分钟——  
“你真是有病！这种玩笑能乱开吗！”  
……  
“知不知道很不尊重人！”  
……  
李帝努听着我骂人也只是笑着看我，等我终于骂得筋疲力竭口干舌燥停下来的时候，李帝努终于开口了  
“我不希望你和别人一样趋附我、畏惧我，你之于我是不同的，我希望我之于你也是。”  
09.  
李帝努没事就来找我，以至于我严重怀疑他没有事做，我问他到底他这个公爵是干什么的。他说只要活得荣华富贵，然后生个孩子把爵位传给孩子就好了。  
……听着好像是这么回事  
李帝努突然转过头问我：“这个孩子你来生怎么样？”  
我摇摇头断然拒绝：“女人在你眼里就是生孩子的吗？我才不要。”  
李帝努：“你思想也挺有趣。”  
————————  
Becca最近身体越来越差了，我知道她肯定是得梅毒了，可我除了安慰她一切会好的没有别的办法。  
今天Becca又是带病接客的一天，我实在是听不得Becca像是诱惑其实是疼痛的叫床声，便悄悄地溜到外面吹吹风，余光扫到李帝努又骑着他的Frankie来了。  
李帝努翻身下马坐到我旁边：“在这儿干嘛呢？等我呢？”  
这人怎么就没个正形呢？  
“你说妓女下贱吗？”  
李帝努对于我没由来的一句话弄的满头雾水：“突然说这个干嘛？”  
我当没听见李帝努的话：“我觉着她们都是正常女孩儿，为什么男人由于宗教扭曲产生的生理压抑都要发泄在女性身上，明明自己不敢承认自己的生理欲望而去说女人是引起男人欲望的恶魔？在家里不敢对着妻子做的事来发泄在这些女孩儿身上却又骂他们是荡妇，好事儿全让你们男人占了。”  
李帝努听完我说的话看着我沉默了好久：“你想说什么？”  
“我想说，我知道你喜欢我，不可否认我对你也有好感，但是我不是普通女人，我不认可不理解不包容任何形式的中世纪男权主义至上惯下来的臭毛病，你也许听不懂我在说什么，但我希望你能明白，我不是你因为新鲜感追来玩玩然后扔到家里的玩偶，就像Becca一样。”  
我说完站起来看着还在沉默的李帝努：“我先进屋了，你也快点回去睡觉吧。”  
转身回屋的我没听见李帝努叫住我的声音  
果然  
戳到他痛楚了。  
10.  
李帝努消失了一周，没人来找我的这周我给Becca编了个围脖，是我亲自用鲜花染的色，Becca直夸我东方人的智慧，我打趣到其实是她这个西方人美丽。  
第3天，Becca围着我送她的围脖走了，我走不开，没有亲自送她，因为Becca死的当天还有一场盛大的party。  
全伦敦的贵族几乎都在这个派对上，我站在昏黄的灯光下端着酒盘，看着戴着面具的众人的肉欲狂欢心如止水，这里面或许有一位是曾经Becca的座上宾，是Becca曾经跟我念叨过倾心的但是从不说名字的侯爵少爷，他们都忘了这个房子里还有一个叫Becca的女人，只有我还记得。  
我不想看见这糜烂的一幕，把酒盘放下打算去厕所洗把脸，刚走到走廊上就被一个喝的醉醺醺的男人抓住，拉着我的手就往最近的卧室拖，我慌乱的想把我的手挣扎出来结果男人越扣越紧，甚至当场就想扒我的衣服。  
我的感觉就像被强摁在水里呼吸的狗，想呼吸却无助地只能在水里吐泡泡。马上就要窒息的时候，身上的男人突然离开，只听到人沉重的砸向地面的声音。我睁开眼睛看到李帝努气愤又担心的脸，李帝努马上把我扶起来，查看我有没有地方受伤。  
我看着李帝努的脸一瞬间，这些天的悲伤，想念，委屈都涌了上来，抱住他就开始失声痛哭，鼻涕和泪水使劲地往他身上抹。  
李帝努只是更紧地回抱我：“没事，我在。”  
等我情绪稳定一点李帝努给我裹上个毯子对着还在抽搭的我说：“我承认我之前不太认真，你说完我好好想了一下，我对你的感觉不是玩两天就丢掉的玩偶，我愿意下半生都和你度过，我不会要求你成为一个好公爵夫人，不会要求你一定要生个孩子传宗接代，更不会背叛你，有你的下半生一定很充实容不下第三个人。”  
“我爱你，我的钟小姐。”  
11.  
举办婚礼的那天，妈妈拉着我的手哭的稀里哗啦，我的婚纱一半以上的面积应该都有妈妈的眼泪，马上要出去见新郎的时候还特意把城堡里的管家和佣人都赶出去，偷偷塞给了我50镑，说如果公爵大人有了情妇你就拿着这些钱跑路，我让Becca委屈了，你不能再委屈了。  
我收下了钱，告诉妈妈我一定不会让自己吃苦的。  
李帝努和所有宾客都在礼堂等待着那个有名的第一个东方公爵夫人，我走进礼堂就穿越人海看见穿着礼服的李帝努，李帝努又高又帅，我眼光果然不差。  
李帝努看到我从门口出现，眼睛里闪过一丝光，嘴角带笑的等我走向他  
“李帝努公爵，你是否愿意娶钟小姐作为你的妻子，无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方最需要你的时候，你能不离不弃终身不离开，直到永远吗”  
“我愿意。”  
“钟小姐，你是否愿意嫁于李帝努作为你的丈夫，无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方最需要你的时候，你能不离不弃终身不离开，直到永远吗”  
“我愿意”  
“好了，新郎新娘可以接吻了。”  
李帝努吻上来的时候我悄悄地在李帝努腰上掐了一下：“以后你敢欺负我你就死定了”  
李帝努笑了一下：“好的，老婆大人”  
——————————  
“李小葱！我是不是告诉你学好算数！作为我的儿子连九九乘法表都不会！”我满城堡里追这个不好好听讲的小鬼头。  
李小葱跑着看到李帝努，马上躲在李帝努身后，我更是气不打一出来，拿着鸡毛掸子指着李帝努：“把你儿子交出来。”  
李帝努马上把身后 满脸“爸你不是人”的李小葱拽出来：“和我没关系，他自己藏过来的。”  
我拎着欲哭无泪的李小葱找到管家让管家务必在这周把九九乘法表灌到李小葱的脑子里。  
回到卧室洗漱完看到李帝努坐在床上看书，看到我出来把书一扔，表情猥琐地拍了拍旁边的床：“来啊”  
“去你妈的，天天来，你当年说你公爵的作用真没说错。”  
“别这样嘛，老婆，小葱也想要个妹妹嘛。”  
“再生一个你教乘法口诀？！滚犊子！”  
当然李帝努的不要脸程度也不是盖的，脑袋迷迷糊糊地又被他整床上去了，衣服被扒光的前一刻，我脑子里只能认命般的自我辱骂：“钟晨乐！你能不能有点立场！”


End file.
